The Cycle of Life and Death
by cuttycat2
Summary: Everyone must die sometime or another, but that doesn't make it any easier on our loved ones and friends.Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi learn this when one must leave the land of the living for the land of the dead. Songfic includes the song Slipped Away


Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Slipped Away. Christy Hui and Avril Lavigne own the show and the song.

_The Cycle of Life and Death  
_

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
_

Kimiko Tohomico, an eighteen year old mother, sat in her room in the Xiaolin Temple. Things have changed since she had gotten pregnant. She got a larger room because of one her being the only girl and two because she was going to be a mother. Her friends had been supportive and helped her through the pregnancy. Now three month after giving birth she is able to go on shen gong wu hunts again, well as long as Master Fung could watch the twins.

The young mother looked to her left and saw her handsome baby boy. Raimundo Carlos Pedrosa Jr. lay in his baby blue crib, and to her right a beautiful baby girl by the name of Belinda Maria Pedrosa slept in a hot pink crib. When wide awake you could see Little Rai's turquoise eyes that he had received from his mother. Belinda had forest green eyes that she'd received from her father. The twins both had their mothers raven black hair. Their skin was slightly tan, but not as much as their father's once bronze skin. Just looking at Belinda could almost set her off into a fit of tears; sometimes looking at Rai would do it to. The new mother looked from one child to other and started to remember back to when she started to lose the father of her children, before he was lost for good.

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
_

"Chase Young, Hannibal, and Wuya I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Sword of the Storm for Chase's Falcon's eye, Hannibal's Moby Morpher, and Wuya's Silk Spitter " said Raimundo Pedrosa as he glared at the faces of the witch, bean, and Prince of Darkness in front of him. "Fine." snapped Wuya. "The game will be last one standing." Chase said as he yawned to show his boredom. "Let's go Xiaolin Showdown." the group shouted. The area disappeared as a small room dim lighted room appeared around them. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" the group yelled and the showdown started.

As soon as it began Chase and Hannibal ran toward each other and ignored Raimundo and Wuya for now. With the worst Heylin's fighting each other Raimundo and Wuya started to fight. "Silk Spitter!" Wuya yelled as silk shot out of the shen gong wu. "Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo screamed as he used the wu to blow the silk at Wuya. "You asshole." Wuya hollered as he threw her out a small window in the room. The Brazilian boy then turned around and watched the other fight going on.

Chase and Hannibal continued fighting. Chase was using martial arts to doge and attack, and Hannibal was using his vine arms as fists. They kept going dodging and throwing punches at each other until Hannibal made a hit. He got Chase in the gut and just kept punching until Chase could barely move. The bean picked Chase up and threw him out of the room. Hannibal turned to Rai and said, "Get ready to lose weak wind." Raimundo growled and threw the Sword of the Storm on the floor of the room. "Alright let's see what ya got, over sized bean." the now very angry teen said. Hannibal smiled and yelled, "Moby Morpher!"

"Wind!" Raimundo said and the wind in the room picked up. The two stood still for a moment just glaring at each other. Then Raimundo heard Clay yell, "Kimiko." The forest green eyed teen ran to the window and looked out, not yet realizing his mistake. It seemed that the Japanese girl and passed out and the cowboy, the monk, and the dragon didn't know why. But Rai getting distracted was all Hannibal needed to win. The bean went behind the Shoku Warrior and punched him hard in the back. Hannibal continued his assault by changing into a tiger and using claws to tear at the teen's sides and chest. When Hannibal felt his work was done he threw Raimundo out the window.

"Rai." Clay yelled as he saw the teen being thrown out the room. The scenery changed and everything went back to normal. Clay ran to pick up their fallen leader. Kimiko, who had finally come to, was helped by Omi to get to the two older teens. "Is he going to be ok?" Kimiko asked Clay. Clay looked up at her as he lifted their leader up in his arms so they could take him back to the temple. "I don't know. He's really bad though." Clay replied. The group quickly boarded Dojo so they could get Raimundo to the temple.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
_

A Kimiko who looks as if she's been through a lot in a short time, got off the chair that sat in between her children. She walks to an open window and opens it further, so she can stick her head out to get some more air. Her arms rested on the window sill and her head rested on her hands. She couldn't help but look over at a small tombstone under a Cherry Blossom Tree that was planted in the Xiaolin Temples very large garden. The young mother closed her eyes as tears started to fall from her eyes. The memories of her twin's father's last day.

_  
Na na, na na na, na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
_

Kimiko sat in her new larger room. Eyes full of disbelief and fear she looked down at a small test in her right hand and the box in the left "Ummm... Little lady, I was wondering if you would want to go see Rai. Seeing that he's been askin' for you." Clay said from the other side of her door. Kimiko looked up from her spot on her bed. "Maybe I'll go see him later Clay. Tell him I said I love him ok?" Kimiko said to the cowboy on the other side of her door. "Alright Kim, and I still think you should go and see if the monks can find out why you passed out." Clay said. Kimiko's expression turned into a frown. "I said that I was fine didn't I. I just didn't eat that much at breakfast this morning, ok?" the Wudai Warrior of Fire responded rudely. The black haired girl heard her friend walk away and she went back to her thoughts. A frightened look suddenly took over her face, as a shaky hand goes over her abdomen.

_  
Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
_

The mother Kimiko closes the window and walks over to her bed to pick up her robe. She puts it on and walked toward her door. She turned back and looked at her twins, then turned and continued out the door. She walked along the quiet hallway, past everyone's rooms, through the kitchen, and out the door. Kimiko paused there and more memories started to flow.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
_

A scared Kimiko runs out of the kitchen door to the moist evening air with tears running down her face. She goes to the garden and sits down under a cherry blossom tree. The scared girl brought her knees up to her neck and wrapped her arms around them. Seeing that she's upset a small, bald, and yellow monk walked up to her slowly. "What is wrong my friend." Omi asked the weeping girl. Kimiko looks up at him and says, "Nothing Omi. It's nothing." Omi sighs and sadly looks at his upset friend. "Raimundo's condition has worsened, and they don't think he'll make it. He's still asking for you to." Omi said to Kimiko. Kimiko's suddenly eyes fill with fear, sadness, and tears. "Omi could you just go, I need to be alone for right now." Kimiko said to Omi.

_  
I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
_

Older Kimiko is slowly walking towards the headstone in the garden. When she gets their she kneels down and places hand on the grave. "Why did you have to leave your new family? Why? Why? Why?" She asked as she pounds on the stone, and fresh tears fall from her face.

_  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by  
_

Kimiko sits under the tree with her arms still snaked around her knees. 'Please don't leave me, Rai. I need you.' she thought. "Rai." Kimiko says as she quickly gets up from her spot and runs into the temple saying, "Wait for me, Rai. Don't die on me. I need you. Please don't let me be too late." The upset girl ran into the medical wing and slid to a stop in front of her friends and her teacher. Their faces are full of sorrow and sadness. Kimiko looks past them and sees her boyfriend lying on a medical bed. His eyes are closed shut and he doesn't appear to be breathing. The heart monitor beside him has been turned off. The wounds the caused his visit here was showing from his form.

_  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
_

"I'm sorry Kimiko." Master Fung said looking at the young teen before continuing, "But he didn't make it." The teen's red and puffy eyes immediately started to water. She silently walked over to her boyfriend's body and rested her hands on the sides of the bed. "Rai why'd you leave me. I need you." Kimiko whispered lightly so barely anyone heard it. "You can't leave us now. We need you." she said, her voice getting louder as she went on. Even though the others didn't know it he words had more than one meaning. "Dam it Rai. You can't leave me when I'm pregnant with your child. I can't do this alone." she screamed at the body as she pounded on his unmoving chest. The room was silent except for Kimiko's sobs; they were shocked at her words

_  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back  
_

Clay was the first to recover from shock, he moved towards her petite body, and wrapped his arms around her to try to comfort her. Soon Omi and Dojo joined in on the hug as Kimiko turned around to face Clay and returned the hug. "You won't be alone, Kimiko. You are among friends." Master Fung said as he smiled at the small seventeen year old girl. The old master joined his students and small dragon friend in hugging Kimiko.

_  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo...  
_

Two weeks later a small tombstone is being placed in front of a tree in a cherry blossom tree in a large garden. There is no body below it since the body had been turned to ash, the headstone was just being placed their as a memorial. Three young warriors, a dragon, and an old monk stood in front of it morning the loss of their friend. Kimiko looks at her two best friends that are standing beside her.

Clay, the now twenty year old stood tall trying to keep calm. The Texan had his favorite hat resting over his heart as he looks at the memorial. Omi, the fifteen year old monk had his head bowed in respect to his former leader. "Raimundo my friend, my only wish is that I could be even half the leader you were for us." the young monk said as he lifted his head. Omi had been promoted to Shoku Warrior shortly after Raimundo's death. The bald and yellow teen had started to be less full of himself after his promotion. The others had joked his large ego had finally shrunk. Kimiko, still seventeen stood in between them tears streaming down her face. She now had to have weekly checkups and when she got to her sixth month she had to stop going on shen gong wu hunts. But right now Master Fung just wanted them to relax and recover from this great blow to the Xiaolin side.

_  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...  
_

Seven months later a very pregnant and very large Kimiko is being helped into the medical wing. She'd gone into labor. Clay stayed by her side helping her through the twin's birth. Even though she was exhausted she put all her strength into staying awake so she could she and name her children. Kimiko had been looking at Spanish names for a few months now and had two perfect names in mind, so when Master Fung asked her what she wanted their names to be she immediately. "Raimundo Carlos Pedrosa Jr. for my baby boy and my baby girl is Belinda Maria Pedrosa." she said with the twins in her arms and her friends all around her. Kimiko suddenly felt very exhausted. "Here let us take them, Kim. You need to get some sleep." Clay said taking Belinda in his strong but gentle arms. Omi moved forward and took Rai Jr. in his small arms. Kimiko smiled at her two of her best friends and started drifting off to sleep.

In Kimiko's Dream

Kimiko looked around and saw nothing but white. "Ok this is very weird." the new mother said. "Well it's your dream, but since I'm visiting I guess I had to make it boring." a familiar voice said from behind Kimiko. The girl's petite body wiped around and she saw him. "Rai?" she asked. Her eyes started to tear just at the sight of him. "Yeah Kim, it's me. I'm here." he said as Kimiko ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "But how?" Kimiko asked the man trapped in her grasp. "Well spirits can sometimes visit their friends and loved ones dreams to talk with them. Oh god I've missed you Kim." Raimundo said as he hugged her back just as tightly as the small girl had hugged him.

"Rai about the twins-." Kimiko started until Rai stopped her with a finger. "It's ok Kim, I'm not mad. You just found out the day I died. I don't blame you for anything, but giving me two beautiful children. The only sad part is I won't ever get to meet them. It's my fault for not paying attention to Hannibal ten moths ago." Raimundo said as ore tears came into the girls light blue eyes. "Rai if I hadn't passed out then you would have been paying attention." Kimiko said as Raimundo started wiping away tears. "Kim, it's not your fault. You passed out because of the babies. I can't blame you for that. I love you Kim, I can't blame you. Kim I want you to be happy and to do that I think you need to move on. I know it'll be hard, but you have to."

Raimundo said looking into her eyes. Kimiko shook her head and tried to walk away, but even in her dreams he is still stronger than her. Kimiko looked away from him and said, "How do you expect me to do that?" "I never said it would be easy, love. That's why I was talking to Clay. I know he's just a friend, but give him a chance Kim. He likes you, and I approve. I even asked if I could be with you at night." Raimundo said smiling at her. "Rai, I don't know. It seems too soon to move on." Kim said now looking him in the face. Rai held her head with his hand. He rubbed her check with his thumb, and brought her in for a long, passionate kiss. "Kim, I didn't say it won't be hard. But I trust Clay will be able to take care of you, little Rai, and Belinda. Give it a chance Kim. I want all three of you to be happy." Rai said. Kim smiled and said, "I guess I can give it a shot for you. As long as I can date Clay and have you at night." Rai smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

_  
Na na, na na na, na na  
_

Three months after the twin's births, Kimiko Tohomico is kneeling in front of a gravestone. Clay and Omi slowly came up behind her. Clay sat down on her left and placed his arm around her waist. "I guess you couldn't sleep either huh." Clay said as he placed a small kiss on her lips. Kimiko smiled at him and nodded. Omi sat on her right and gave her a hug. Three warriors smile and hug before looking back at the headstone. "I miss you Rai." they three friends said at the same time as they let the memories from before the accident. And this, as the three friends believed, we all have a time of death and when the time comes their will be people in our lives that will be hurt. The hurt will maybe or may not resolved by some new life coming in our life. But either way the bond between the living and the dead creating a forever moving cycle. The cycle of Life and Death.

_  
I miss you  
_

Raimundo Carlos Pedrosa

1989-2007

Beloved Friend, Boyfriend, and Almost Father

Well this is my first songfic and or tragedy story. Please R & R. The last part up above is what is on the memorial they put in the garden. Thanks for reading : )


End file.
